Thoughts of an elf
by MissyWoodhouse
Summary: Was he jealous of a dwarf? Definitely not. For he was an elf. He was the prince of the Woodland Realm.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not owning anything but the idea_

* * *

><p>Twelve dwarves.<p>

Twelve dwarves in the middle of Mirkwood at the Elven borders.

Legolas watched the twelve sceptical.

What did they want here?

His gaze wandered again over the group of dwarves and his companions.

Where was Tauriel?

Just in that moment she and another dwarf appeared.

One of the guards handed him a sword. Just the outside made him curious. As he had a closer look on the blade he was surely surprised.

He was interested to hear the dwarf's explanation.

A gift?

Unlikely, more likely robbed.

But his father would make him talk.

He gave the orders to bring them to the Woodland Realm.

x

Legolas knew that he had seen the face of the one dwarf before.

Thorin Oakenshield.

He remembered that his father had told him about the King under the Mountain.

He himself had never seen neither Thror nor Thrain. Well at last he couldn't remember seeing any dwarves in these old halls.

But if this was Thorin did it mean, that he was coming to reclaim his kingdom?

But why should he care?

x

Smaug had never come for the kingdom of his father.

x

Everything was the same.

Only the spiders gave him trouble.

He closed the cell and followed Tauriel to report to his father.

x

Legolas followed her silently on great distance in the shadows.

The ancient songs filled the halls Legolas has known for so long.

It was Mereth-en-Gilith, one of the most important feast of his people.

On the one hand should he be up with the other elves and his father, participating.

But on the other hand was there something that made him follow Tauriel.

He didn't like it how one of the dwarves looked at her.

Was he jealous of a dwarf?

Definitely not.

For he was an elf.

He was the prince of the Woodland Realm.

But still he didn't like it how the dwarf looked at his old friend and how he talked to her.

That he even dared to.

He watched every movement of the young dwarf closely.

He didn't trust him, none of them.

They are liars, thieves, traitors and greedy for gold.

"I once saw a fire moon." He clenched his fist.

x

Maybe it had been jealousy that brought him here.

If then he wasn't allowed to show it.

He waited another moment listing carefully what they were talking about before he turned and walked the stairs up to the feast where he should be.

Where he belonged.

As did Tauriel.

She didn't belong down here.

Not on the stairs in front of the cell where the dwarf was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thank you for those lovely reviews! _

_Here is the second chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it like the first one._

* * *

><p>„Mellon, why do you hide in the shadows?" Tauriel asked walking up to him.<p>

He could hear her teasing smile.

"You're going to miss the feast if you're wandering through the halls." He replied and looked into her eyes.

„I'm just doing my duty down here as should you by participating at the feast."

He knew she was right.

„Come, walk with me." She nodded and Legolas ordered another guard to look after the prisoners.

x

„It's quite interesting that those thirteen dwarves are wandering through Mirkwood. None has seen any dwarves for decades. Something is happening outside the Woodland Realm. The world is changing." Legolas understood what Tauriel was saying.

The spiders didn't come from nowhere and other strange creatures were seen wandering through the forest.

„But I don't get what the dwarves want."

It was barely a puzzle to him because he knew the tales und legends of the old dwarf kingdom Erebor.

He was wondering why they have come now.

And he wanted to find out what Tauriel was thinking of these dwarves.

x

"My father talked to their leader. It is indeed Thorin Oakenshield on his way to reclaim his homeland. But everyone knows how ridiculous this is." He added and watched her expectantly from the side while they walked the old stairs.

"Don't you think that everyone has the right to reclaim their homeland? Even if it seems to be impossible? And when they aren't going to defeat the dragon they died on this noble quest. To reclaim their home. Wouldn't you do the same? Wouldn't you defend your kingdom?"

He didn't replied as he stopped.

And again he knew she was right.

"I understand that you don't trust them but think about how you would feel in their situation. I'm no friend of dwarves, they're noisy, blunt and stubborn. But I understand their longing heart for their home." Although she was smiling he knew that they didn't share the same opinion.

Maybe, maybe it was time to allow facts and feelings to change his point of view.

x

The desire of home.

Desire.

Something he didn't know.

He had everything he needed.

A home, a duty, he never missed anything.

There was nothing he longed for, nothing he desired.

x

If he was honest to himself than this wasn't entirely true.

He wanted Tauriel at his side.

Not just as his oldest and best friend or as the chief of guard.

But he had the feeling that his father wouldn't allow it.

He wouldn't give in this easily.

And suddenly he found himself in the same situation.

That he desired something and that he would fight for it.

Like the thirteen dwarves.


	3. Chapter 3

So here we go a new chapter :) thank you for all those lovely reviews!

I don't understand, speak or write any elvish so all elvish in this text is from a website I found on the internet.

The translation is at the bottom and taken from the movie itself.

Disclaimer: As usually...

* * *

><p>"<em>Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran!"<em>

Ordered Leoglas and was about to leave as one of the guards stopped him.

"_Man os Tauriel?"_

He had suspected that she would leave after his father had sent her away while they had interrogated the orc.

He had seen it in her eyes that she did not agreed with Thranduil behaviour.

Something had happened earlier which caused her to show truculence towards her king.

"_Man os sen?" _He asked rhetorical knowing her all to well.

"_Edevín eb enedhor__na gû a megil. __En__ú-nandollen."_

Legolas peered into the forest.

It was a challenge.

To decide.

"Wait for my orders."

x

With that he headed to his father.

"Ada, Tauriel left. Let me look for her and bring her back home."

"Did you not hear my orders?" Thranduil did not turn.

"Five days." He nearly plead.

He knew, contrary to his father what creatures were out in the forest.

He knew that if he did not find her she probably would never return.

"Three. Then you will come back. Either with or without Legolas, I do not tolerant disobedience." The voice of the king was icy.

Legolas did not say anything and made his way to the stables.

x

One thing was certain he would not return without her and if it would take longer than those three days.

Even if this would lead to a breach with his father.

He had promised her once that he would never leave her alone and he wanted to keep that promise.

He would not give up on her.

x

He followed the river and found quite a lot of tracks from the orcs.

Orcs disgusted him.

Even more than dwarves.

Orcs only knew revenge and blood.

Wherever they were there was chaos and ruin.

x

It did not take him long to find her.

Carefully he places an arrow at his bow as he got closer to her.

He knew that she had very fast reflexes but still she was a moment to slow.

"_Ingannen le Orch."_

"_Cí Orch im, dange__n le."_

He got closer to her closing the distance between them.

"Tauriel, you cannot haunt 30 orcs on your own." He said serious and hoped that she heard his worry and not the blame in his voice.

"But I am not on my own." She looked at him with one of those quick glances and tried as ever so often to avoid meeting his eyes.

"You knew I would come." He replied softly and was rewarded with a shy smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Close the gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King."<em>_  
><em>_"__What about Tauriel?"__  
><em>_"__What about her?"__  
><em>_"__She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned."_

"_I thought you were an orc."_

"_If I were an orc you would be dead."_


End file.
